1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and circuit for performing special effects, and more particularly to a method and circuit for effecting special effects by means of digital convergence in a television set. The present application is based on Korean patent application 72293/1995 filed on Dec. 30, 1995, and incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known television set, referring to FIG. 1, a circuit for effecting a normal color coincidence picture in a CRT includes a program memory 105 for storing standard data which is accessed and operated on by a CPU 103, so as to provide color coincidence supplementary data which is converted to an analog signal by a D/A converter 106, with the analog signal being filtered by a filter 108 and then amplified by an amplifier 110 whose output is sent to a convergence coil 113. In the color coincidence operation, the CPU 103 accesses relevant standard data and produces color coincidence data in accordance with an instruction of a user, and thereafter the color coincidence data is converted to an analog signal by the D/A converter 106 and displayed on a CRT. After completing the color coincidence operation, the revised data is stored in the standard data storing memory (EEPROM) 112 by an instruction of a user so as to update the data. In the known circuit, however, it is possible to perform a color coincidence operation only on a normal pattern of a CRT picture, such as a grid pattern.